Lost and Found
by TeaTimeTurtle 'TeaLady
Summary: Leonardo gets lost as a child and grows up with a differnt family. Will he ever find his Brothers and Parents agian? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had a thought one day that turned into a story. What if Leonardo lived a different life and grew up away from his Brothers? Would he turn out differently, or the same?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNTs.**

* * *

**TMNT**

**Lost and Found**

Leonardo chased his Brother down the sewer tunnel. Michelangelo was the last Brother to tag and he wasn't about to loose.

"Get him Leo!" Raphael cheered.

"Yeah Leo, get him!" Donatello added.

Leonardo laughed as he caught up to him and reached out. He slapped him on the shoulder and skidded to a stop in front of him. Michelangelo fell on his stomach in defeat.

"No fair!" He whined.

"Sorry Mikey." Leonardo chuckled as he helped him up.

"One more game!" Michelangelo pleaded as he caught his breath.

"I think we should get back now Mikey. It's almost time for dinner." Leonardo replied.

"Come on! Pleeeaaassseee!" Michelangelo whined even louder.

"Okay! One more." Leonardo surrendered.

"Alright!" Michelangelo replied.

"You're it this time!" Leonardo cried before he and the others darted off in different directions.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Tough!" Raphael shouted back.

Michelangelo took off after Leonardo. He stayed on his trail, but couldn't catch up. It was getting late and they would hear the dinner call soon. He had to at least catch Leonardo before then. He pushed himself until he finally got close enough. He smiled victoriously as he pushed on the back of his shell.

"Now you're it!" He cried.

He took off again, expecting Leonardo to tackle him almost instantly. It never came. His other Brothers came running towards him with fear and extreme despair on their faces. Turning back, he saw Leonardo being carried away by the sewer's currant. He had tagged him too hard and Leonardo had fallen in water. He ran back and desperately reached for his hand.

"Leo!" He cried.

Leonardo's cries were drowned by the polluted water washing him away. They locked eyes one last time before Leonardo went under. Michelangelo screamed out his name as he slipped. His eyes rose up immediately and saw the sorrowful sight of Raphael and Donatello running helplessly beside his murky form under the water until they couldn't anymore. Raphael started to jump in after him, but Donatello held him back.

"Mikey!" Donatello cried, "Get Mom and Master Splinter!"

Michelangelo jumped to his feet and ran back towards the Lair. He ran into Splinter as he dashed around the corner.

"Is everything alright Michelangelo? I heard screaming as I came to fetch you." Splinter said.

"Leo," Michelangelo breathed out. "He's gone."

***

Leonardo almost couldn't discern which direction was up or down. He had been under the water for so long that he was becoming greatly disoriented. Still, he struggled to the surface and gasped for breath, only to gather a few before being swept under again. The currant was relentless and refused him any control of his limbs. He fought it with every fiber of his being, but it was useless as his strength was dissolving in the sewage. He felt as though he was slowly becoming apart of it. Just when he thought he was, someone's strong hands pulled him out. "_Finally_." Leonardo thought as he savored every breath and finally allowed the weariness to weigh him down.

"Are you alright Son?" a voice asked.

This wasn't his Father's voice calling him Son. He forced his eyes to open and then nearly passed out right at that moment. Another mutant turtle was leaning over him. He was a lot older than he and his Brothers were, nearly a middle aged adult it seemed. He wore a red short sleeved shirt with white buttons and a pair of dark blue jeans rolled up to his knees. His clothes were soaked ("Probably from pulling me out." Leonardo thought).

"W-Who are y-you?" Leonardo quivered.

"My name is Kiyoshi. Don't worry Son." He smiled down at him. "You're safe now."

"Wait..." Leonardo said faintly. "Where are my Brothers?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooooo sorry! It's a cliffy. I'll put up the next chapter soon.**

**Reviews please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo listened to the older turtle's reply but his voice was growing muffled. His eyes closed, and he passed out.

The next time he woke, they were docked in a torch-lit tunnel. Leonardo marveled at what he saw. On each side of the tunnel, there were rows of doors and torches on the walls next to them. Dozens and dozens of mutated animals walked around like it was a busy street—cats, dogs, rats, and mice (like his parents), tigers, goats, exotic birds, cows, pigs, bears, and other reptiles like alligators, lizards and even turtles; they were likely residents. The cats, dogs, rats, mice, and reptiles seemed to out weigh the other residents.

"What is this place?" Leonardo asked weakly as Kiyoshi picked him up.

"We call it Hidden Hollow."

"How did it get here?"

"It's a long story."

Kiyoshi carried him down to a red door with a golden knob. He opened it to reveal a surprisingly warm and homey-looking chamber. They had a large red rug under their living room area, which was complete with matching furniture and a television. There were other rooms with other people making noises in them.

"Hoshiyo! Get a towel and blanket! We have a damp guest!" Kiyoshi called out.

Then a turtle woman walked in. Leonardo was even more astounded. Meeting another _guy_ turtle like himself was all together bizarre, but to see a _girl_ turtle was even more so. She was in every way feminine. Her plastron had an hourglass shape under her red dress and she had **hair**. She actually had hair! It was long and black, pulled back by a special comb with a cherry blossom on it. Her eyes were golden orange and had long, curling eyelashes.

A concerned and surprised expression spread across her face as she took Leonardo into her arms.

"What happened, Kiyoshi?" she asked as she carried Leonardo into their bathroom.

While Hoshiyo dried their guest off, Kiyoshi explained that he found Leonardo while making his usual scavenging rounds. Leonardo clutched the towel around him and frowned worriedly. Hoshiyo smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dear." Hoshiyo comforted as she kissed his forehead. "Let's get some hot tea in you, and then my husband will take you home."

"T-Thank you," replied Leonardo.

"We're home!" called a cheerfully high-pitched female voice.

Leonardo leaned to his right to see pass Kiyoshi and Hoshiyo and saw two turtle children running in. One was a girl and looked to be the eldest, perhaps his age. She had long black hair like her mother's, but it was silkier, and she wore it down, ending in large, spiraling tendrils. She didn't look quite as _womanly_ because of her young age, but to Leonardo she was a green angel. Her skin tone was a bit lighter than his but still very close. She was wearing a peach-colored shirt with short, lacy sleeves and a dark blue skirt. Somehow, the shirt fitted across her chest, and the back tucked into her shell. It was the same with her mother's dress. This made him wonder what kind of tailors lived here.

Her eyes were his favorite feature about her. They were golden orange. Another thing she adopted from her mother, but unlike Hoshiyo, her eyes had golden rays shooting from the pupils with specks of sparkling gold dust.

The other child was a boy and looked to be about five or six years old. He looked like a combination of his both his parents. He had his mother's eyes as well, though they were not as pretty as his sister's. They held an interesting depth of their own. His eyes were slightly brighter and were full of life. He could almost see Michelangelo's joyful, spirited nature inside of them. His skin was almost a match for Leo's too, but the boy's skin was a little darker with speckles of lighter spots under his eyes. It was like he had freckles. His father's skin was almost exactly the same. The only distinguishing differences were the arrangement of freckles. He didn't wear any kind of clothing. Leonardo noticed the other turtle boys outside didn't either.

"Who's this, Daddy?" the girl asked.

Kiyoshi said as he turned to Leonardo, "I'm sorry, son, I didn't catch your name."

Leonardo replied, "It's Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo."

"Well, Leo, these are our kids, Sofonisba and Giovanni," Hoshiyo introduced them as he pointed to each turtle respectfully.

"But everyone calls us Sophie and Gio," Sofonisba corrected.

"Nice to meet you." Leonardo replied with a nod of his head.

"Could you two start some tea?" Hoshiyo asked.

"Sure," answered Sofonisba.

"I'll get you a blanket," Hoshiyo promised before the three of them left the room.

Leonardo shivered on their couch next to Kiyoshi, both remaining quiet.

"Who are your parents, Son?" Kiyoshi asked.

Leonardo answered, "My father's name is Splinter, and my mother's name is Sumi."

"I don't believe I've met them. Where do they live?" Kiyoshi asked.

"You wouldn't know them. We don't live anywhere near here." Leonardo was about to elaborate but held his tongue as Hoshiyo wrapped him up tight in a gray blanket, and Sofonisba handed him a mug of steaming chamomile tea.

"T-Thank you," Leonardo said to the little green angel.

"You are welcome," she replied with a warm smile.

Leonardo blushed slightly and sipped his tea. Giovanni sat next to Leonardo and stared at him.

"Haven't seen you around before," he started. "Are you an outsider?"

"I guess so," answered Leonardo.

"How?" Giovanni asked.

Leonardo looked back at him, a little stunned by the question.

"He means, where did you come from?" Sofonisba corrected.

"Uh, well… I was mutated," Leonardo answered.

Sofonisba and Giovanni looked confused while Kiyoshi and Hoshiyo looked surprised and intrigued. They encouraged him to go on, and he did. He explained his and his family's story about the green ooze and how after that they grew more intelligent. Then he went on about their ninjutsu training, which interested everyone.

"I'm learning to be a ninja too," Sofonisba said, "Hidden Hollow has a community Dojo. All the kids learn ninjutsu there."

Leonardo said, "That's cool."

"I'm going to start training this year." Giovanni grinned.

"After his sixth birthday." Hoshiyo smiled as she hugged him.

"That's when all the kids start," added Sofonisba.

Leonardo nodded and finished his tea.

Kiyoshi said as he rose from his seat, "We should get going now. It will probably be late by the time we get up stream."

Leonardo gave his cup and blanket to Hoshiyo. She took the blanket and wrapped it around him again.

"You'll need it for the trip. It gets cold this time of night." She smiled.

"Thanks," replied Leonardo with a smile of his own.

Then he walked over to the door where Kiyoshi was putting on a worn, brown jacket. Before they left, Sofonisba hugged him goodbye.

"We'll see you again, won't we?" she asked.

"Okay." Leonardo answered.

"Of course we will. You and your family are welcome here anytime." Hoshiyo smiled.

"We would love to meet them," Kiyoshi added.

Leonardo smiled and nodded. Then he followed Kiyoshi out the door. The others waved goodbye as they boarded the small boat. Kiyoshi took out the oars and began to paddle them up the sewer tunnel. Leonardo sat and marveled again at the community around him. "Can you tell me your story now?"

"Story?" Kiyoshi asked.

"How you all got here," answered Leonardo.

"Ah," Kiyoshi said before he began. "Our race began a very long time ago. You see, there was this alien race that kept animals of foreign planets for research. The animals from Earth were involved in an lab accident. The ooze that mutated you was the same ooze that mutated our ancestors. Once the alien race realized the intelligence they were capable of, they began to educate them. A new race was born. Our people lived among the aliens on their home planet for three hundred years after. Then we spread across the galaxy to other planets. There are still those like us living up in the stars today."

"So how did you get back to Earth?" Leonardo asked.

"It was a horrible day." Kiyoshi answered, "The aliens were coming back to Earth to gather more information about the planet. A large group of us went with them, eager to see the roots of our people. Their ship crashed landed in Japan ten hundred years ago. The aliens didn't survive and a great deal of our people didn't either. Those that were left hid themselves from Mankind, knowing the consequences for exposing themselves. There are large groups of us spread throughout the world. Most of us live in the jungles and mountains, far from any humans. Some of us, however, choose to live under them. I've lived here in Hidden Hollow since I was born, and that was twenty eight years ago."

"What a sad story," Leonardo said. "Don't your people ever want to go back to outer space?"

"Some do, others don't," Kiyoshi answered.

"Why is that?"

"Well, some of us are tired of living in fear of exposure. The rest of us are too fond of our home planet to leave. Personally, I hope that someday Mankind will be accepting of their fellow turtle." Kiyoshi smiled.

"I hope so too." Leonardo chuckled.

"You and your family should visit Hidden Hollow when you can. It's good to socialize when living in such an isolated situation."

"We will," replied Leonardo.

"Good. Well, here's our stop," Kiyoshi said as the boat stopped. "This is where I found you. We'll have to walk from here. The current is still too strong."

Leonardo nodded and jumped out of the boat. Kiyoshi tied the boat to a large metal pipe sticking out of the concrete. Then he took Leonardo's hand, and they walked up the tunnel until they came across a four way stop.

"Which one did you come down?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Um…" Leonardo trailed off as he tried to remember. None of these tunnels looked familiar. "I think that one," Leonardo said, pointing to the one in front of them.

"Are you sure?" Kiyoshi asked.

Leonardo nodded. He was sure as he possibly could be. They walked down that tunnel for a long while. More tunnels came up, and Leonardo didn't know which one lead home. Kiyoshi told him not to worry, and they continued their search. They walked for hours, searching without certain direction. When Leonardo couldn't walk any longer, Kiyoshi carried him on his back.

"We'll never find it," Leonardo whimpered.

"We will. It will just take some time," Kiyoshi assured.

"But I can't remember," Leonardo replied.

Kiyoshi tried to console him, but Leonardo couldn't hear him over his crying. Kiyoshi allowed him as he took him back to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kept ya hanging long enough right? lol Here's chapter three!**

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0

_**~*~**__**Five Years Later**__**~*~**_

"Give that back you fungus!" Sofonisba yelled as she chased her little brother through the busy community.

Giovanni laughed and ran even faster, clutching a black hair brush tightly. His big sister chased him relentlessly and finally cornered him in the dojo six doors down from their home.

"Now… how are we going to handle this; the easy way, or the hard way?" Sofonisba panted, maintaining a strong form, ready to fight for what was rightfully hers.

"Did you just seriously ask him that?" Leonardo chuckled as he grabbed Giovanni from behind.

The younger turtle squealed with laughter as he was lifted into the air. Leonardo laughed as well and tossed him in the air. In the midst of the excitement, Giovanni dropped the hair brush. Sofonisba rushed forward and caught it before it hit the ground. With the abducted item safe and in her procession again, the anger melted away as she watched her brother and Leonardo continue playing with a fond smile, neither remembering the hairbrush.

Leonardo and Giovanni were just like brothers and considered each other so. The two had been inseparable since the day Leonardo arrived five years back. The two were five years apart but that didn't affect their closeness. In fact, it may even by the reason they were so close.

Sofonisba smiled and laughed at the pair, admiring Leonardo's big brother side. Although that's how Giovanni felt about him, Sofonisba had _very _differently feelings for him. She had watched Leonardo grow into a fine, mature turtle of sixteen years and enjoyed every second of it. Everyone could see their bond and had no doubt that the two would end up with matching wedding bands. It seems the two had been slowly going down that path together since the day they met. Thankfully, sometimes fairytales do exist.

Everyone in Hidden Hallow was waiting excitedly for the day Leonardo would pop the question. In the surface world of humans, it's not exactly a usual thing to be married so young even though, at the same time, it is not so uncommon. For the people of Hidden Hallow, it is tradition. Most marriages were arranged in the olden days but with each new generation it was more and more frowned upon. Almost all the parents in Hidden Hallow these days allowed their children to choose their spouses, including Hoshiyo and Kiyoshi. Sofonisba almost wished they would arrange a wedding for them.

Leonardo was the bravest person she'd ever met, but he was so shy when it came to her. It was so obvious that he loved her the same way she loved him, but they hadn't even kissed yet! Whenever they were alone, he treated her with a lot of respect and kept an expectable distance. It was so frustrating to love someone so much but never be able to express it. She wanted him to make the first move, but time drug on and he did nothing. If Sofonisba wanted something to happen, she would have to make it happen herself.

"Stop! Please! I'm going barf!" Giovanni threatened, growing weary of the roughhousing.

"Okay." Leonardo replied as he set down the dizzied turtle.

Giovanni laughed harder as he tried to walk straight but tottering from side to side. Sofonisba got up and took Leonardo's hand.

"It's my turn with Leo now." She smiled.

"Who says?" Giovanni challenged.

"I do. If you have a problem with that, I'm sure Mom will have something to say when she finds out who broke her flower vase last week." Sofonisba blackmailed.

"No fair!" He pouted.

Leonardo chuckled and released Sofonisba's hand to steady him. "We'll hang out later Gio. Why don't you go find Monalisa or Uncle Leatherhead." He suggested.

"Okay." Giovanni relented before he left.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sofonisba smiled when they were free of the third wheel.

"Sure." Leonardo replied.

Sofonisba smiled wider and took his hand again. Leonardo didn't stiffen and his eyes didn't shy away from her as he usually did. Maybe this was a sign that he no longer required any nudging. Her heart hoped highly for this as they walked out of the dojo.

Everyone they passed by noticed their hand holding and whispered to one another with smiles. Leonardo smiled himself. It was nice night for a proposal. The stars were bright and moon was full.

Both put on their surface disguises. Sofonisba's was a six-button double breasted white trench coat with a removable self-fabric belt. The coat was long but didn't quite hide her green legs, so she wore black pants and tall white rain boots. A soft white cloche shadowed her face. Leonardo's disguise was a similar gray trench coat, but much longer, with a matching fedora. Old, black dress pants hid his legs from the shins down and black leather shoes covered his two toed feet.

Fully camouflaged, they went up to the surface world. After helping her out of the manhole, _he_ took _her_ hand. Sofonisba's heart skipped a beat when he rejoined their hands. His did too. They strolled down the glowing streets of New York until he took them into a small Italian bistro. Leonardo smiled as she awed at the small, family owned restaurant. She had never dreamed of eating inside a _real_ restaurant.

One of the hosts approached them and asked how many.

"A table for two please, under the stars." Leonardo requested proudly.

The host took them to a quaint balcony with black iron patio furniture. Leonardo guided Sofonisba to her seat and pushed her chair in for her. She smiled at his surprising debonair. He picked up a menu and asked her what she was in the mood for.

"Are you sure?" She whispered after looking over the prices. "It's so expensive."

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy." He replied suavely.

Chills shot down her back. She liked this sample of surface life and even more that he was the one exposing her to it. The waiter looked at her expectantly and she smiled shyly.

"I'll have the Spaghetti Aio E Oio." She said as she handed him her menu.

"And I'll have the Ricotta and Spinach Cannelloni." Leonardo added to the order as the waiter took his menu also.

"Good choice Sir. May I suggest anything for dessert." the waiter replied.

Sofonisba watched Leonardo smile even wider and allowed the waiter to show him a special selection from their bakery.

"That sounds good. We'll take two." Leonardo said.

"Excellent. Two large chocolate covered cheese cannolis." the waiter replied before rushing off to take their order to the kitchen.

The soft glow of the stringed lights surrounding them added to the romantic atmosphere melting her heart. Everything was so perfect and so unexpected. Leonardo must have been waiting for the right time to take her here. He was smooth and patient, buying his time expertly. She hoped with all her might that the last thing up his sleeve was a ring. His smile was telling, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Leonardo was nervous, but unknown to him, she had no clue. They were silent as he fingered the small black box in his pocket. Everything was going according to plan, but he just couldn't build up the nerve to say anything. The love between them had always been implied but never spoken. He would have to be the one to say it first.

When the food came out they finally started a conversation.

"This is all so wonderful. I know I shouldn't ask, but how did you manage it?" Sofonisba asked.

Leonardo chuckled and cut into his cannelloni. "I saved up for a while."

"How long is a while?" She pressed further.

"Two and a half months." He indulged.

She didn't say anything else about it and he was glad. He sold his two most precious processions in the world to pay for everything. They meant the world to him, but she _was_ his world.

They finished their meals and all that was left was dessert. Their waiter said it was going to be just a little while longer, so he held out his hand and asked her for a dance. The music flowed in from down stairs. It was marvelous and his hand was enticing. How could she say no? They danced slowly with the sweet music, wrapping them up in their own little world. Their eyes stayed locked with each other's the entire time.

"I know we haven't ever discussed it," He began, gaining her full attention.

"Yes?" She encouraged gently.

It was now or never and he wasn't quite sure he was ready, but he knew he loved her. That's all he had to know in the end.

They stopped and he pulled her into a warm kiss, embracing her entire body against his. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head, completely overwhelmed. They held onto each other tightly and kissed for a long while. Their dessert came but something much sweeter was on their minds.

He pulled away from her lips reluctantly, and then slowly got down on one knee. Excitement shivered down her legs as he reached down into his pocket.

"Sophie, I've loved you all my life and I want to go on doing that for the rest of it, if you'll have me." He said as he opened the box.

Her eyes were almost put out by the glitter of the ring nestled inside. It was a _real_ sapphire and diamond ring. The setting was gorgeous. One five carat marquise cut diamond was in the center with ½ to1 carat sapphires exploded from it, stretching out in five directions. The band was white gold with a unique design. It looked like flowering ivy curling around into a circle. Everything about the ring was absolutely stunning. What was even more stunning was how Leonardo had attained such a thing on little to no income. The question faded far from her mind as he slipped it on her left index finger.

"What do you say?" He asked.

Sofonisba squealed and fell to her knees, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She answered.

He laughed through the many kisses she used to express her enthusiasm. Everything couldn't have been more perfect.

~o*o~0~o*o~

They walked down the street, admiring the ring. She just couldn't believe how the night had gone. She thought they were just going to take a walk, but Leonardo had completely and utterly blown her mind.

"There's where I bought it." Leonardo said, pointing to an antique shop on the corner.

They walked up to the window and saw it was still open.

"Can we go in?" Sofonisba asked, "Just to look around."

Leonardo nodded. He could deny her nothing. Sofonisba opened the door and the pleasant jingle of the bell welcomed them inside and drew the attention of the red haired shop keeper.

"Hello there! Back again I see." a woman greeted as she walked in from up stairs.

She was on the slim side, wearing a green apron over her purple mid-drift and gray cargo pants. Her bright emerald green eyes looked at Leonardo with familiarity.

"Is this the lucky girl?" She asked warmly.

"Sure is. Sophie, this is April O'Neil; the owner." Leonardo introduced.

"Nice to meet you April," Sofonisba said as she shook April's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," April replied, "You've got a good man here Sophie."

"I know." She smiled, hooking her arm with Leonardo's.

"When are you guys getting married?" April asked.

"We haven't got that far yet. I just proposed tonight." Leonardo answered.

April clasped her hands together over her chest and said: "Oh! How wonderful! I'm so glad you came to see me on this special occasion."

"Us too," Sofonisba giggled.

"My sister is a wedding planner. Would you like her card?" April asked excitedly.

There was no way they could've used her sister service, but accepted the card as not to be rude. April and Sofonisba discussed various wedding ideas as they browsed the store. Leonardo watched while grinning nonstop. It was the life he always dreamed of. There was only one sad part to all of this. He didn't want to ruin the fun so he said nothing about it. After Sofonisba and April finished their talk, the newly engaged couple left the store in good spirits, mostly.

April sighed contentedly as she watched them go. It did her heart good to see such a happy couple. It made her a bit jealous. She had been dating Casey Jones for nearly three years and he still hadn't proposed to her. Shaking her head, she flipped the open sign around to the "Sorry, We're Closed." side. Then she locked the doors, shut off the lights and climbed up the long staircase to her apartment. When she opened the door, two turtles were waiting for her. One was wearing a red mask and the other wearing a purple one.

"Raph, Donny, how have you guys been?" April smiled.

"Have you seen Mikey?" Raphael asked, skipping past the pleasantries.

April frowned worriedly. "No, is he missing again?"

Donatello nodded silently.

"I'll call Casey." April said as she ran for the phone.

"We'll find him Donny." Raphael assured his worried brother.

"Do you know what today is?" Donatello asked in reply.

Raphael hadn't forgotten. No one could. The painful memory still stung the deep wound inside him. No matter how much he was hurting though, Michelangelo's pain was ten times worse. After all, he was the one who killed their older brother.

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0

**Poor Mikey. Wait til you see what happens next. ^^ Ha ha, still got ya hanging on huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is done! Whew! That took a while ^^. Hey, cut me some slack. i'm working on like five other stories at the same time and a collab story with Moonsetta. i love that author! Anyway, before reading this chapter, i recommend checking out this link about Claddagh rings, (****.com/Wear-a-Claddagh-Ring****) You can check it out after the chapter too. Which ever you want but it will make more since if you check it out before, if you don't already know the meaning of the Claddagh Ring. ^^ Thanks for reading! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the TMNT except my OC Sumi. Did i forget to mention that? lol. (Sumi is the TMNT's mother. To read more about her, check out her back story "Motherhood".)**

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~

A girl with coffee brown hair burst out the doors of the Corner Street Bar. The men chasing her called her name savagely as she ran. Where she was going she didn't care. The only thought in her mind was to get away while she was still able. Just when she thought she'd gotten away, a pair of strong hands pulled her into the darkness. An instinctive scream tore from her lips before one of the hands covered them. The person behind her whispered, "Shush." softly in her ear.

"It's me." said Michelangelo.

The girl's pale brown eyes flashed with an angry fire as she spun around to meet his face.

"Scare me to death why don't ya!" She yelled while slapping him on the shoulder.

The cocky turtle rubbed the reddening mark spreading into a hand shape as he grinned tauntingly.

"Don't tempt me." He smirked.

She couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her. He always had a way of making her laugh no matter what was going on. The girl rolled her eyes and removed his hand from his shoulder. Then she kissed the mark she'd left there regretfully.

"Just what are you doing out here Mike, and with a torn mask?" She asked as she examined the abused dark gray mask.

"What are _you_ doing out here Amanda? You haven't been playing pool again have you?" He asked her while folding his arms like a disapproving parent.

Amanda pushed her hands into her pockets, shoving the crisp twenties further down inside them.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't." She said evasively.

"Mandy," Michelangelo sighed, shaking his head.

"Here we go again," Amanda shot off immediately. "The pot's calling the kettle black!"

"Okay! Okay," Michelangelo surrendered. "Let's just get out of here. I have a feeling they're still looking for you."

"Who are you talking about?" Amanda asked innocently.

Michelangelo raised an eye ridge, smiling, and said: "Those guys you just hustled."

Amanda smiled sheepishly. She nodded and he laughed quietly as he picked her up bridle style. Then he carried her away into the night like the super heroes he had once admired so much.

They went to a bridge underneath the railroad tracks. There she took his mask and began minding it with the small sewing kit she always kept with her. This kit had been well used, sewing up torn padding and masks as well as torn flesh. There were many scars that could have marred Michelangelo's skin if she had not have been there to give immediate care.

The now unmasked turtle watched Amanda as she worked on the mud stained fabric as casually as she would anything else. She didn't ask any questions of what caused the damage. He wouldn't have told her anyway.

She tried to blow her hair out of her face but couldn't work up a strong enough updraft with her lips. Michelangelo reached over and pulled her hair away from her face. It was long, grown down almost to her knees. With the piece of the torn mask, he tied it all back into a ponytail. It was like parting the curtains from a beautiful window. Her face was smooth and pale. Almost like porcelain. The encrusted jeweled smile on it was brightly illuminated with sparkling diamond teeth that parted her arch-shaped ruby lips slightly.

"Thanks." She said irritably as she continued sewing.

Michelangelo nodded, but didn't acknowledge her appreciation other than that. He never allowed himself to accept a "thank you" for anything. It was at this Amanda's heart broke. Her eyes moved toward her old friend of four years. Not much about him had changed for the better. It was only recently he started smiling more often. Joy was not one of his natural attributes, at least not while she had known him.

"All finished, but I'd like to wash it." Amanda perked up, smiling and holding up her work.

"No time. I've got to run." Michelangelo replied as he hastily grabbed it and put it on.

Amanda shook her head while she watched the dried pieces of mud fall from the mask as he tied it on.

"You know, I haven't seen you in three weeks." Amanda pointed out, making him freeze momentarily.

"I know. I'm sorry." Michelangelo sighed.

He dusted himself off. Then he looked at the disappointed girl. Her face was turned away from him. Guilt sunk down into his stomach and the weight brought him to his knees.

"Mandy." He tried to coax.

She didn't move.

"Mandy." Michelangelo said again as he reached for her hand.

"Is that all you want me for?" She asked bitterly.

"What?" Michelangelo asked, surprised.

Amanda shot up to her feet and tucked the sewing kit away inside the pocket of her green jacket. Then she stormed off back towards the city.

"Mandy?" Michelangelo shouted as he chased after her.

"Just go away! To where ever the hell it is you always disappear to!" Amanda spat back.

When she was just barely out of arm's reach, Michelangelo swung his Nun-Chucks out and they wrapped around her wrist. Amanda stopped and growled furiously.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Michelangelo replied as he pulled her into a bear hug, trapping her with his strong arms.

"Mike…" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" He pleaded.

Amanda made a small moaning sound before pressing her face into his chest, just above his plastron. She was short enough to. Her height reached 4'9 while Michelangelo's reached 5'1. Whatever mutant gene it was that doomed her to forever be the family midget, she absolutely hated, but it was moments like this that made her grateful for it. He was still warm from all the running he had done and his heartbeat was her favorite sound when she was upset.

"I missed you." Her muffled voice whispered.

Michelangelo rested his head on hers and said: "I'm sorry." Amanda cried and he almost cried too. Instead he picked her up and took her home.

~o*o~0~o*o~

The Lair was dark, dimly lit with candles. The air was cold as it always was. Like it had always been since Leonardo died.

Raphael and Donatello drug themselves inside, barely able to hold themselves up. Their worn bodies flopped onto the living room sofa but they couldn't rest well knowing their brother was still out there doing who knows what.

"He always comes back Don." Raphael assured through heavy breaths.

"What if this is the one time he doesn't?" Donatello reminded, also breathing heavy.

Raphael nodded and covered his face with his hand. Donatello never let him forget that possibility every time Michelangelo went missing.

"He can take care of himself Donny." Raphael sighed.

"I know he's capable, but _will_ he?" Donatello countered.

"I guess we'll find out huh? You can't track him down any better than I, but if you want to worry your head off at six in the morning, be my guest!" Raphael exploded.

"Where is this coming from Raph?" Donatello asked defensively.

Raphael got up and balled his fists. He wanted so badly to escape this broken family. Why was Michelangelo so excusable and not him? Maybe if _he_ had… Raphael didn't dare finish that thought. He just shook his head and fell back down onto the sofa. It wasn't worth it.

"I'm just getting tired of him running off whenever the shell he wants." Raphael admitted tiredly.

"I know Raph." Donatello sympathized while rubbing his temples.

Both of them were so tired, neither moved from the sofa the rest of morning and slept.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Michelangelo played with the long tendrils falling down Amanda's forehead. Her bangs were so unusual. They always curled in such smooth perfect spirals. He laughed quietly to himself as he ran his fingers through them. His girlfriend wouldn't let him do that if she was awake.

A sparkle caught his attention. It was the gold Claddagh ring on Amanda's right hand. The fiery ruby stone reflected the sunshine beaming in from the window.

Michelangelo smiled remembering when he had given it to her. It was Amanda's thirteenth birthday. She had just moved out of her monster-of-a-cousin's house and into her friend's inner city apartment. Life was wonderful living with Jacinta. She was a twenty two year old free lance reporter and was gone most of the time so Michelangelo could visit a lot more often.

Jacinta apologized so many times but Amanda never tired of reassuring her that it was alright, that she didn't mind Jacinta missing her birthday. She had a story to cover in Rhode Island and would be away over night. That meant Michelangelo could sleep over so of course Amanda didn't mind too much.

They had a great time. Pizza was ordered, ice cream was eaten and a mountain of movies was watched. Finally, one minute before midnight, Michelangelo presented the ring to her in a round velvet red box. That minute was the greatest in his whole life. For in that minute he received in return his first kiss from his first and only love. They were best friends and "clicked" from the minute they met. That was the only other minute that could even compare to that minute on September second 2007, 11:59 PM.

At first, Amanda wore it upside down, with the crown facing towards her wrist. Then, about three months later, she started wearing it right side up. She had been afraid to commit more to Michelangelo since he didn't spend much time with her, even with more opportunities open to them. After a little time though, he proved to Amanda that she was important to him. Since then they have been in a deep relationship, sharing nearly everything. Each felt the other's sorrows along with the joys, being supportive as well as sympathetic. Michelangelo shared everything about his life, except his family. He had never introduced her and never had he ever told them about Amanda, although she was well aware of their existence. She knew everything, even about Leonardo. It was time for that to change, for everything to change.

Michelangelo checked to make sure she was still sleeping. Then he slid the ring off her right ring finger. Amanda stirred a little in his lap, huddling closer to his chest. As soon as she was settled, Michelangelo put the ring on her left ring finger, upside down. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he thought of her waking up. How long will it take for her to notice? He placed a few wagers in his head. Five minutes? Thirty minutes? There was no telling. It'll be hard to keep from laughing.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Amanda awoke on her couch in Michelangelo's arms. The morning light revealed the filth clinging to his body. She was secretly grateful it was morning. Michelangelo didn't have a way out of her apartment building during the day, unless she helped him and she wasn't in such a generous mood today.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her red, puffy eyes.

"You stayed here all night?" She asked groggily.

Michelangelo nodded. She yawned and laid her head back in the crook of his neck.

"Did you sleep any?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

Amanda raised her head with a sad look.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep anyways." Michelangelo quickly assured, pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

Amanda smiled but batted his hand away. She hated it whenever anyone touched her hair. She climbed out of his lap and stretched her legs.

"Well, you go and take a hot shower then. I'll make you some breakfast and we'll eat before you take a nap." She said as she went into the kitchen.

Michelangelo shook his head. She already had the part of the wife down to a tee.

"There are towels in the dryer but I don't know if I remember to turn it on. If not, then I'll turn it on and they should be dry by the time you get out." She went on as the sound of eggs cracking faintly hung in the air.

Michelangelo got up and watched her from the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Don't you need any help in there?" He asked with a wide grin.

Amanda looked over, questioningly staring at his widening grin but brushed it off and continued her work.

"Now don't start with me Mikey. I haven't burnt anything in a long time. Remember? _You're_ the one who's all thumbs in the kitchen. Do you think I'm really so stupid?" She asked, totally oblivious to the ring to that had jumped from one hand to the other.

"No." Michelangelo tried not to burst out laughing, but a couple of snickers slipped off his slick tongue.

Amanda shot him an annoyed look and pointed to the bathroom with her _left_ index finger, still not noticing.

"Go." She commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Michelangelo saluted before heading off to the bathroom.

He managed to leave the room without giving any more away.

The water started to run hot and then he took off his mask and padding. He got as far as pulling the shower curtain closed and grabbed the loofah before Amanda's high pitched squeal rang out. "_Ten minutes_." Michelangelo laughed inside his head. "_Ten minutes_."

Her bare feet slapped against the bathroom tile as she ran in. The curtain was yanked back and revealed her excited expression. She raised her left hand and asked, "Is this some kind of a joke?" Michelangelo couldn't help himself.

"No joke." He laughed heartily, savoring the moment.

He got down on one knee, the water still running over him. Before he could even get a word out, Amanda slapped him hard on the face. Her eyes were filled with tears. They rolled down her face as she spoke.

"This better not be a joke! Cause if it is I'll never speak to you again!" She cried.

She had more threats behind that one, but she didn't have the chance to get them out. Michelangelo rose up quickly and yanked her into the shower. She squirmed in his arms, totally soaked and not happy one bit about it. Just as she was about to lash out a barrage of harsh words, he kissed her. What ever she was about to say was instantly forgotten. Michelangelo pulled away and pushed the wet hair out of her face. She was too dazed to bat his hand away this time.

"I can't give you much, but love… I've got a lot of that." He said softly, smiling.

"That's all I need and more." Amanda smiled back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a long while, soaking wet and not a care in the world.

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~

**Aw! So sweet! That's the engagement ring i want. You all heard it if anyone asks! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five chapters! Alright!**

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o

Raphael drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, watching the front door. Splinter could be heard in the dojo. He was in the middle of a hard training session with Donatello whose "balance needed work" as their father said. Raphael wasn't a master, but even he could see that there was nothing wrong with his brother's balance. Splinter was just being overly critical and over protective as he always was.

Ever since Leonardo's accident, Splinter just wasn't the same. Everything the remaining sons did wasn't good enough anymore. Sure, he was proud of them and told them so all the time, but there was always something wrong no matter how small it was. "_Very good Raphael_,_ but you could do so much better_." Splinter would say. Sumi would step in occasionally, before he got out of control like he did three years ago with Raphael. The red masked turtle didn't even want to remember that day. He was grateful that at least one parent had kept her marbles. Splinter seemed to have lost his and drive out what was left of Michelangelo's. The poor turtle. He snapped easily under pressure. He wasn't always like that. Back when Leonardo was alive, he was a very confident turtle. No one could make him doubt himself, but now though. Oh he'd be strong and take it, but inside he crumbled. Raphael wondered what it was that was keeping him sane.

Speaking of the devil, Michelangelo opened the door. He stood there silently in the dark doorway, waiting for something. Raphael got up and started to walk over to him. He froze in his tracks when Michelangelo came inside with a girl behind him, holding his hand tightly. She smiled shyly at him and waved a little wave. Guessing by the way Michelangelo stood protectively in front of her, they were involved. Raphael didn't need someone to paint him a picture or to put up a giant neon sign. It was plain enough to anyone to see. He smiled and laughed, clapping his hands together. Now everything made since. It was a huge relief.

"So this is where you go that we can't find you." Raphael chuckled as he gripped the girl's hand and shaking it. "What's your name gorgeous and why are you dating my lug of a brother? He's treating you good isn't he?"

"Yes, thanks. My name's Amanda Gillard and we're not dating anymore." She smiled, showing off her engagement ring.

All the malice or spitefulness in Raphael's heart melted as he looked at the happy grin on his brother's face. How could he still be angry at a time like this? They were still a family and now it was about to grow bigger.

"Holy crap," gasped Raphael. "You even got a ring!"

He pulled Michelangelo into a hug and laughed. Then he looked to his new sister and put out his arms.

"Well, don't just stand there. Welcome to the family sis!" Raphael welcomed warmly.

"Thanks Raph." Amanda replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"What's going on?"

The three of them looked to Donatello and Splinter standing in front of the dojo.

"You'll never guess." Raphael beamed as they moved closer.

"What's your name child?" Splinter asked Amanda with accusing eyes.

"This is Amanda. We're getting married Sensei." Michelangelo answered for her.

Splinter looked like he was going to say something hurtful, and he had some right, but Donatello wouldn't have any of that tonight. Michelangelo was brave enough to bring this girl home and she was going to be welcomed into the family properly.

"That's great!" Donatello stepped in and hugged her. The he asked, "How long have you two known each other?"

"And why haven't we been privileged to meet her?" Sumi asked as she walked in.

"You must be Sumi." Amanda said as she approached the white mouse.

She extended her short arm, holding out her hand as a peace offering. Sumi smiled and a tear twinkled in her eye as she took it.

"It is good to finally meet you my daughter." Sumi smiled.

Amanda nearly cried. No one had ever called her daughter before. No one had been so kind to her either, besides Michelangelo of course.

"Thank you." Amanda said, still star struck by her new family.

"I never imagined you'd be so pretty or petite if you don't mind me saying so." Sumi replied as she studied her son's fiancé height. The girl wasn't much taller than herself.

"You knew?" asked Michelangelo.

Sumi smiled. He never missed a thing, but neither did she.

"It wasn't hard to notice that something was on your mind and heart." Sumi explained simply.

"Why wasn't I told?" Splinter asked her, staring with dark brown daggers.

Sumi glared back at the near black eyes with her own bright blue. They seemed to suffocate some of the fire in Splinter but not enough.

"Perhaps it is precisely this reaction that prevented this meeting." Sumi said calmly.

The gravity of her stare must have pulled at the angry tides in his heart because his demeanor changed slightly. He didn't say anything more. His voice wouldn't be heard the rest of the night to Michelangelo's disappointment, not that he expected a whole lot from his father in the first place.

"Come with me my daughter," Sumi said, pulling Amanda away from the tense room. "There is something I wish you to have."

"Okay." Amanda replied as they left.

As soon as they were gone, Raphael turned on Splinter in his brother's defense.

"What the shell Sensei," Raphael growled, "Mikey's getting married. What's wrong with that?"

The three brothers watched him turn away and walk back into the dojo and slam the doors shut.

"Aw who needs him Mikey," Donatello waved him off and put an arm around his engaged brother. "We're happy for ya. When's the big day? Do you know yet?"

"Nope," Michelangelo answered with a weak smile. "I just popped the question today, but Mandy did mention something about January."

"That's great Mike." Raphael said proudly. "She looks good for you."

"Yeah, she is." Michelangelo replied.

"Well, let's celebrate!" Donatello shouted. "I'll call Casey and April."

Donatello ran for the phone and Raphael called after him, "Tell that bone head to bring some cake and stuff! It's not everyday your brother gets hitched!"

~o*o~0~o*o~

The party was huge. Everyone in Hidden Hallow showed up to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Leonardo and Sofonisba were swallowed up by all the planning consuming the underground community. It was the main conversation piece of nearly everyone.

Sofonisba's parents wanted them to marry in the mountain village of Ongaku in Japan where they were married but Sofonisba didn't know if she wanted to fly all the way to another country. Flying made her nervous. Leonardo seemed more open to it but wouldn't dare consider it if that wasn't what Sofonisba wanted.

The wedding party was already decided. There were seven bride's maids and seven groomsmen. Leonardo's sister, Venus, was the maid of honor and Giovanni was the best man and took the roll very seriously. He even planned the bachelor party. All the other men of the community wanted to exclude him but Leonardo said if the party wasn't suitable for children he wasn't attending. The others laughed at him and called him a child but Sofonisba was proud of him. The others would have the kind of bachelor parties they heard were celebrated on the surface world, but not Leonardo. He was decent and clean and not afraid to admit it to everyone.

Leonardo and Giovanni boarded the small red motorboat docked in front of Leonardo's home. Giovanni was going on and on about the plans for the party and his big brother listened intently.

"We'll have root beer and pizza and ice cream and," and on and on Giovanni went as Leonardo pushed them off.

"What kind of music did you have in mind?" Leonardo smiled as he started the boat.

"All kinds!" answered Giovanni excited.

Leonardo laughed as he listed the long list of songs. The party was more for Giovanni than himself. All he really cared about was watching Sofonisba walk down the aisle, wearing her mother's dress and the ring she loved so much. Most girls will tell you that it doesn't matter what kind of ring you get them, but that's a lie! It matters very much. Not so much how many carats are in it, but the thought and love behind it.

"Oh! And we'll have a pig in a blanket eating contest. Uncle Leatherhead should enter. He can pack it away like no one else!" Giovanni exclaimed, jumping up.

When he landed the boat rocked from side to side a little more than Leonardo thought was safe.

"That sounds great Gio, but do you mind sitting down?" Leonardo said in his big brother tone.

"Okay, sorry." Giovanni replied, doing as he was told.

Leonardo sighed with relief when the boat stopped. He didn't know how many times he had warned Giovanni about carelessness near the water. He'd experienced the consequences of that himself. It cost him his family. Leonardo would never regret meeting the wonderful people of Hidden Hallow, but he missed the family he was born in. His three brothers, his mother, his father were all in his broken heart. How was Michelangelo? What was his poor brother doing this minute? Leonardo hoped with all his heart that he was okay, that he didn't blame himself.

Leonardo looked for his home everyday. For the old familiar rout Splinter use to guide him down when scouring the sewers for supplies. For any one of the landmarks that would take him home. Home. What did that word mean? He made a home in Hidden Hallow when he had lost his. He would make a new home in Hidden Hallow for his young wife and himself. There they would raise children who would call Hidden Hallow their home. He had heard somewhere that home is where you make it, but what if you already had a home? What if you lost it? What would you do? What could you do? There were so many emotions inside him, making him loose track of his train of thought. He had two families. He wanted them to be one family; to join old with the new. They were both a part of him. The two sides were tearing him apart.

He had a little brother in Giovanni, but he missed his other three little brothers. He couldn't really call them "little" brothers. He was only half a year older than them. He wished he could have them all in his arms and never let go. He wanted to introduce them to their sister Venus, his twin sister.

Leonardo had met Venus two days after arriving to Hidden Hallow. After listening to his story, Kiyoshi and Hoshiyo introduced him to a couple who had lost four sons eleven years ago.

Unlike everyone else in hidden hallow, they had been directly mutated and by the same canister of ooze as Leonardo. They remembered everything very vividly. They and their five offspring were purchased separately from the same pet store. A young man with slick black hair bought the two adults and the only female while a little blonde boy bought the four males. Both walked out, carrying their turtles in two glass jars. It was raining heavily. There was a van speeding down the street. An elderly man was crossing, unaware. The young man with black hair set down his jar and ran out to save the man. He knocked down the boy when he darted off. The jar flew from the boy's hands and washed into the sewers. He cried to father who tried to consol him by promising new pet turtles. In all the excitement of the almost accident, no one noticed the green canister fly out of the back of the truck. And no one noticed when someone knocked over the other jar belonging to the young man. It rolled into the same sewer after the canister, but the other turtles were no where to be seen. The pieces of their jar were sinking into the glowing ooze spreading from the broken canister. Foot prints lead away from the scene but faded after about ten feet or so. The parents mourned the loss of their four sons. Their daughter shed a few tears but after a couple of weeks she had no memory of them.

The story brought them back together with their eldest child. Yes, Leonardo was still the oldest, born one minute and a half before Venus.

"Leo, are you okay?" Giovanni asked.

"Huh?" Leonardo said.

"You looked far away again. Are you thinking about them?" Giovanni asked concernedly.

Leonardo smiled and rubbed the top of his little brother's head.

"Yeah, but I'm okay." Leonardo answered.

He set his eyes back on the sewer walls surrounding them, still searching for his home with Giovanni's help.

~o*o~0~o*o~

Sumi sat her new daughter down on the bed as she searched in the closet. Amanda watched her take out a large bamboo box. It was beautiful with a stain glass lid framed with gold, or what looked like it. A white rose outlined in blue stood alone in front of the bright white moon. There were two small blue Japanese symbols in the right corner of the glass.

"What does that mean?" Amanda asked.

"Love and peace," answered her new mother as she opened the box.

Amanda marveled at the jewelry inside. Most of it was broken or damaged, eroded by time, but beautiful all the same. Sumi smiled as Amanda peered inside.

"Do you see those rings?" Sumi asked.

"Which ones do you mean?" Amanda asked, searching the box.

"The gold bands tied together." Sumi pointed them out.

Two simple gold bands sparkled against each other, joined together by two small, simple blue and white ribbons. Sumi picked them up and closed her eyes.

"These have been in our family since the beginning. My husband and I have never been able to wear them in our masters' stead, plagued by the awful memories." Sumi explained tearfully. "But if you and your husband wear them, they will see good times again. I am sure of it."

She placed them in Amanda's hand and folded her fingers over them. Then Sumi kissed her forehead.

"May you both be blessed with long lasting love as my husband and I have been." Sumi said.

Amanda smiled and thanked her. "Thank you… mother."

~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o~0~o*o

**Did it suck? I know it sucks. It sucked didn't it?**


End file.
